


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - GO (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dramedy, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Na Jaemin-centric, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Na Jaemin, Teenage Rebellion, Teenaged NCT Dream, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**5:20 PM**

"So normal meeting place at the normal time?"

Mark nodded before answering."Yeah."He said."And Jaemin said that he's actually going to be able to make it this time."He hears Jeno laugh on the other end of the phone."Aw hyung,did you miss your boyfriend?"Mark feels his face flush and he's suddenly glad that Jeno can't see his reddening face.


End file.
